bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Transonicle
Transonicle, the first part of a series of 3 installments, is a comedy written by ManiacToaLaco . The story itself is a spoof of the 2007 Transformers film by Michael Bay, with alterations to make it "funnier" and more child friendly. There are several guest stars in the comedy, of which most are Autotoabots. The story is about the battle between the Autotoabots, led by Matanui Prime, and the Deceptikuta, led by Makutatron, who are trying to capture the AllShiny, the key to the survival of their race. The writing style is prose, and while it is often humorous, it gets very serious at times, such as parts in Lego City. Plot Overview The story starts with a brief narration/monologue from Matanui Prime, who is not named at the time. It then focuses on Captain Ithinkimbald, who is stuck in Ko-Wahi with his ship and crew. After chasing some ski-ussals, Ithinkimbald falls through the ice and finds the body of Makutatron. Later on, during the present day, Hewkii and his team of soliders are returning to a SOCKS military base. At the base, Hewkii makes a call to his wife, Macku, but a helicopter lands transforms and begins to attack the base. It is destroyed, and Hewkii's squad are the only ones to survive. The scene then switches to a school in Ga-Metru, where Jaller, the great-grandson of Captain Ithinkimbald, who is doing a presentation on his great-grandfather in front of the students. Jaller fails terribly, but persuades the Teacher to give him an A- minus for his score. He then tells his father, who brings him to a used car-lot to buy a car. At the car lot, Jaller finds a car he likes, an old, beat up Chevrolet Camaro. Jaller and his father however, are one widget short of buying it. The owner of the lot, Bobby Ahkmou, informs them that they are not allowed to buy the car. A high pitched noise then is generated from the insides of the Camaro, causing all the windows of the other cars to shatter. Shocked that his products have been ruined, Ahkmou lets them take it. Back in the desert, Hewkii and his squad find their way to a village, where they attempt to use a phone for help. A robot scorpion then attacks, killing one of the men in the squad, and injuring several others. They are successful in connecting with SOCKS, and ask for assistance. The military launches an air-strike on the robot, causing it to flee. Hewkii and the surviving members of his squad are then airlifted away for debriefing. Over in Metru-Nui, Jaller goes to a park with his friend Takua, who randomly climbs up a tree. They then witness Hahli dumping her boyfriend Nuhrii, and find out that she does not have a ride home. Jaller ditches Takua, and offers Hahli a ride, which she accepts. Meanwhile, in another region of Metru-Nui, the Ga-Matoran Nixie, who is on her way to a job interview, is confronted by some Onu-Matoran, who merely give her a free watch. Later on in her apartment, she remarks sadly that the interview never happened. A group of Onu and Po-Matoran then appeared, kidnapping her and bringing her to a meeting, where the Secretary of Defense, Turaga Vakama, was talking about hackers. Aboard Turaga Dume's private jet, Air Plane One, the Deceptikuta Frendox, who is disguised as a stereo player, transmocs and begins searching the plane. After some Mission Impossible-esque moves, he finds a computer and retrieves information on a topic which Blacktaka failed to find. Just as he finishes, he inserts a virus into the computer system. As the plane lands, Frendox escapes into a police car, which the Deceptikuta known as Barritax, and instructs him to find the one known as Jaller, who has the 'artifact'. Back in the coliseum, Nixie and her friend Nuparu, along with several other techies, are searching through files to find out what the Deceptikuta Blacktaka had been looking for. She finds it, when suddenly Frendox unleases a computer virus from Air Plane One, and all the computer's crash. On Metru-Nui, Jaller is sleeping in his room, when he hears an engine. He looks out his window and sees that his car is driving away. He falls out the window and onto his bike. Startled, he rides his bike, following his car all the way to a power plant. After being almost crushed by a Saleen Mustang and scared by Guard Ussals, he sees his car transmoc. It then sends a signal in the shape of a mask into the air. Suddenly, the guard ussals break loose and chase Jaller. The Ta-Matoran then called 911, and ironically, they had someone on patrol right near by. The police then apprehend him. Watching from a cliff, the Decptikuta Barritax and Frendox watch the entire incident, and decide that the Autotoabot must've been Pohatubee. Barritax then transmocs and leaves, with Frendox in his trunk. The next day, Jaller is being interrogated by police matoran, who believes he had a sugar rush and made the entire thing up. After Jaller makes a remark about the fact the interrogator is wearing a Kaukau, Jaller is beat around slightly and thrown out. His mom just happens to drive by, and she decides to pick him up. The next day, Jaller is at home, apparently not in trouble, and drinking from a carton of apple juice. While he is drinking, his camaro drives up into the driveway, Jaller spazzes, goes into the garage and takes his dad's bike, before peddling away. As he rides past a fast food joint, he hits a bump in the road and flips off the bike, landing in flowers. He gets up, and is seen by Hahli, who questions him. Jaller ignores her, and peddles on. Hahli decides to continue talking with her friends, but sees Nuhrii walking towards them. She gets on her moped and follows Jaller, but not before seeing a black Saleen Mustang drive in the direction Jaller and his car. Jaller biked to a construction sight, where he is hiding between two cars. When he thought it was safe, he peddled forth, but went right into the Saleen Mustang. He rolled across the hood and landed on the thud. The police car then has it's lights turn into camera things and inspect Jaller. The car then transmoc into the Deceptikuta Barritx, and throws Jaller onto the hood of a car. Barritax questions Jaller about the glasses. Jaller manages to get away, and he ran into Hahli on her moped. They turn and Barritax is running at them. Suddenly, Jaller's car drives by and trips Barritax. The car drives up, Hahli and Jaller get inside, and they drive off, pursued by Barritax. Barritax chases them to a power plant, where he and Pohatubee transmoc (without the Matoran inside of him) and fight. Barritax unleashes Frendox on the Matoran, who gets his head severed by a plastic spoon from Hahli. Frendox manages to become Hahlis phone and stay with them. Pohatubee defeats Barritax, and then he takes the Matoran to an alley, but not before becoming a spankin' new 2009 Camaro. Pohatubee then drives them to a park, and they watch as a massive fireball falls from the ski, and splits apart, sending smaller fireballs in several directions. Pohatubee then drives them into an alley, where the Autotoabots, having just scanned alternate forms, drove up. They all Transmoc, and Matanui Prime begins to to introduce them when Hydraxhide smashes a Matoran by accident. Matanui scolds him, and begins introducing the Autotoabots, and makes mention that Hydraxhide destroyed a planet sometime in the past. Matanui continues, introduce the Autotoabots one by one; Lezz, Hydraxhide, Koptachet, Galcee, Tahkan Metra, Blue Flame, Vakama Maximus, Dakama Prime, Wipeout, Phoniex Prime and finally Pohatubee. Hahli makes them repeat it 3 times. The Autotoabots then leave the alley, and accidentaly make the Ko-Matoran who interviewed Jaller earlier crash his car, and then have a bunch of police hsow up because Dakama Prime size made him seen by many Matoran, Phoenix Prime let a bird out of it's cage (somehow) and make police show up, and Hydraxhide trying to blow up an old lady who tried to attack him with her purse, and blew up a bunch of Poilce cars instead, getting more police and then Vahki. Matanui orders the Autotoabots to Tranmoc and meet back at Jallers home. They split up (somehow knowing where it is) and head there. On the way, Jaller annoys Matanui with questions. Matanui and Jaller make it to Jaller's home and do a head count of the Autotoabots, but Hydraxhide, Dakama Prime, Tahkan Metra and Wipeout haven't showed up. Phoenix Prime reports that he saw them being followed by cops, and that Tahkan (riding on the back of Dakama) and Wipeout (Inside Hydraxhide) were shooting at the cops. Matanui sends Vakama Maximus to round them up. Meanwhile, a Harley Davidson Motorcycle, propped up against a tree, watched all this happen, and informs Nihiscream. After a breif argument, Nihiscream terminates the converstation. Meanwhile in Hyrule, Link is killed by a missile while fighting Ganon. This is actually part of the story, believe it or not. Back at Jaller's house, Jaller and Hahli are in Jaller's room, searching for the glasses. Jaller tries to explain all the Lego Peices, and he and Hahli actually begin playing with the Lego, when Matanui orders them to contiue searching, and the Lezz reports that Vakama Maximus had found Hydraxhide and the others, and are in the process of heading to Jaller's house. Jaller nervously tells Matanui that they cannot find the glasses. Hahli points out the window, and they see that the yard had practically been destroyed by the Autotoabots, who had now Transmoced, "attempting" to hide from the police and Vahki who had should up. Phoenix, in an attempt to hide, had trancmoced into his bird form and was sitting in a tree. Then Jaller's dad started knocking at the door and yelling at Jaller. Jaller then turned to Hahli nervously, noting that the situation had gone bad. Then began the great year long hiatus, almost ending Transonicle for good, at a cliffhanger none the less. Then one day Maniac Returned with chapter 13. Chapter 13, aptly named "The Chapter that got away", starts with Jaller not understanding how things had gotten so out of hand. One second they were trying to get out of Jaller's room through the window and onto a telephone wire, the next Jaller's parents had broken the door down wiht a Vahki battering ram, and then a bunch of Onu and Po-Matoran had come in and taken Jaller, Hahli and Jaller's parents away to vehicles outside. A Po-Matoran with a smooth mask, who was driving the car Hahli and Jaller were in, answered the questions Jaller and Hahli asked him. He explained that their from Sector 6, and that he was Agent 12345, who they could call 12345. He then asked them questions. 12345 asks Jaller (who interupts) If his car really did transform. Jaller then yells something about purple bigfoots, and then jumps out the car window. However, Jaller landed in Pohatubee, who had been sriving along side the vehicle. 12345, who had been turned around the entire time asking (and driving the car) turned around to see where they were going. He saw Matanui Prime's foot, which he promptly drove into. Matanui (epicly) ripped the roof off the car, and ordered the Matoran out. The other Matoran Vehicles belonging to Secotr 6 drove up behind, and Matanui had all the other Autotoabots show up and relieve them of their weapons. Matanui begins talking to 12345, who does seem afraid of Matanui, nor does he answer Matanui's quesitons. Transraga (mistakingly labelled as an Autotoabot) kicks 12345 (Transraga is also shorter than a Matoran, so 12345 wasn't liquified.) Pohatubee then "springs an oil leak" all over 12345. However, helicopters 12345 had called over showed up. The Autotoabots transmoc and drive away, but Matanui picks up Jaller and Hahli and runs with them, somehow managing to evade the Helicopters and hide under a bridge. While hidng under the bridge, Jaller finds out he has the glasses in his pocket the entire time, ''which surprises Matanui so much he accidentaly makes Hahli and Jaller fall, but their caught by Pohatubee, who is then captured by Sector 6, along with Jaller and Hahli. Lezz talks to Matanui about how they just let Pohatubee be captured by the Matoran without doing anything about it. Matanui ignores Lezz's objections, and Matanui, along with the other Autotoabots, head to location 1846733638. Nixie, Nuparu, Jaller and Hahli are in a helicopter being taken to the Canyon of Unending Whispers. They have a breif converstation about the reasons their being taken to the Sector Six base, and then introduce themselves. Meanwhile, Matanui Prime and the Autotoabots are inspecting the glasses, and decipher that the AllShiny is 4.6 kilometres Northeast of them in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. Blue Flame says osmething about that's where Sector was taking Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee, which results in Blue Flame saying he's very confused. Phoenix Prime, using his technology from the future, does a scan of the Canyon, detecting 2 Deceptikuta signatures, as well as the AllShiny, and Matanui tells the Autotoabots to "Transmoc and roll out" to the Canyon. Galcee notes that Transraga is not there, and Lezz wants something to say. The Matoran land at the Canyon base, where 12345 greats them. He leads them inside the complex, and leads them to the frozen body of Makutatron. After Jaller tells them it's Makutatron and not NEMOTE 1 (as well as Maniac finding out new info about his guest stars) Pohatubee runs into the room scared, running into Makutatron and almost crushing the Matoran. Pohatubee then realizes that it's Makutatron, and he hides behind a dumpster in the middle of the room. Hewkii and his soliders (which had been brought there some time ago) surround Pohatubee and prepare to fire. Jaller defends Pohatubee, who then uses his radio to say some bright is nearby. Jaller guesses that it's the AllShiny, and turns out he's correct. At the AllShiny itself, Frendox meets Transraga, who turns out is a Deceptikuta. The AllShiny restores Frendox's body, and Frendox contacts Nihiscream, who takes off and messages Sleedat, Wreckdak, Krekkacrusher, Bradak, Enderth, Barritax, Daedulus and Blacktaka, who all begin heading to the Canyon. Back with the AllShiny, Pohatubee finds Frendox and Transraga, who he calss a traitor. Transraga starts to hail Makutatron, but Pohatubee stomps on the 2 mini Deceptikuta. Pohatubee then touched the AllShiny, and it shrank until Jaller could hold it. Outside the Canyon, Nihiscream, Sleedat and Blacktaka are shooting at generators and such. Enderth heads inside, saying they've lost contact with Transraga and Frendox. Inisde, the Deceptikuta's shooting has weakened the power supply, and Makutatron's icy prison warms up, and he frees himself, throwing Matoran away as he jumps. He transmocs, and flys outside the Canyon, meeting Nihiscream, Blacktaka and Sleedat. Nihiscream informs Makutatron that the Matoran have eaten taken the AllShiny. Makutatron orders them to get it, and then the Deceptikuta Dreaddude shows up, and welcomes Makutatron. Back inside the Canyon, the Matoran and Pohatubee are preparing to leave the Canyon with the AllShiny. Enderth attacks, but Pohatubee quickly knocks him out. The Matoran and Pohatubee, on their way to Lego City, meet Matanui Prime and the Autotoabots. They continue onto the city, but Barritax, Krekkacrusher, Bradak, Wreckdak and Daedulus drive behind. Barritax is knocked off the freeway by Hydraxhide. Krekkacrusher and Wreckdak transmoc and head after Matanui, who in turn transmocs and punchs Wreckdak in the face, sending the white Deceptikuta flying into Bradak. Krekkacrusher and Matanui fight, falling off the freeway. Matanui and Krekkacrusher continue fighting, which ends in Krekkacrusher's right arm, left foot and head being sliced off by Matanui's swords. Wreckdak jumped down and attacked, but was quickly shot in the face and crushed by part of the free way. Matanui then began to head to Lego City. The rest of the Autotoabots make it to Lego City, with Hydraxhide and Dakama transmocing and taking control of the situation. Hydraxhide tells Phoenix and Tahkan to take to the skies and provide air support, and has Lezz and Vakama Maximus patrol the city outskirts. Dakama keeps the rest of the Autotoabtos there with the Matoran. Hewkii and Hafu go into a pawn shop run by a German accented Turaga, in an attempt to get a radio to call for more air support. The Pawn Shop owner tries selling them "her Metru famooze jaAm," but Hewkii and Hafu get a radio, at the expense of Hewkii's watch. Once outside, Hafu is about to call for air support, but sees that an F-22 and an unkown jet have already showed up. Blue Flame says that it's Nihiscream and Sleedat. Dakama informs Phoenix and Tahkan, who attempt to countor, but they get shot down by the Deceptikuta. Phoenix transmoced and took him and Tahkan into a building so they wouldn't splat on the ground. Hydraxhide and Pohatubee, in an attempt to provide some cover for the others, lift up a furbi semi truck, which is promptly blown to smithereens, sending Hydraxhide into a building, and blowing Pohatubee's legs off. The Autotoabots and Matoran get some better cover, and the jets fly by. They get out of hiding, just in time to see Lezz and Vakama Maximus return, covered in burn marks, who inform them that a giant fire-breathing Dinosaur was blowing up mainstreet. Said Dinosaur, actualy the Deceptikuta Dreaddude, shows up just then and throws some cars around. Kopatchet prepares to shoot Dreaddude, but Bradak shows up and shoots Kopatchet. Dakama orders the Autotoabots to find cover, just as Blacktaka shows up. Blue Flame notes on how this should be fun. Back on the freeway, Galcee, who had gotten split up from the others, was fighting Daedulus, who was more than twice her size. After a rather brief fight, she tricks him into falling off of the freeway. She Transmocs and begins to head to Lego City, and she sees Makutatron flying, very slowly, towards it. Back in Lego City, Hydraxhide is pulling himself out of a building, when he gets hit by a rocket from Blacktaka, and then whipped by Dreadudes tail. He lands by Dakama and Blue Flame. They see Lezz drive fastly in his vehicle mode, dodgeing Bradak's tank shells. He makes it to Bradak, knocking off one of the tank-bot's rocket launchers. Bradak transmocs and throws Lezz away. Koptachet uses his saw to remove Bradaks gatling gun arm when he tries to shoot Blue Flame and Hydraxhide. Hydraxhide, with Dakama flame, jump onto Bradak and begin attacking, but get thrown off. Tiny Wipeout gets onto Bradaks face and begins opening fire, with Bradak unable to do anything because of his armour. Koptachet came back and sliced up the back of Bradak's knees, and the Deceptikuta fell down. The Autotoabots servey what they have done, when Dreaddude shows up and rips on of Vakama Maximus' arms right off. The Autotoabots open fire on Dreaddude, whcih tears away his fake skin. He charges at the Autotoabots, who move, and Dreaddude runs into a building. They continue shooting, and Dreaddude pulls a smart and runs away. The Autotoabots are allowed a few moments of peace. Tahkan Metra and Phoenix Prime, awake now, look out of the hole they made in the building where Phoenix had brought them. They see Sleedat flying towards the Autotoabots, and Tahkan Metra shoots her engines, and she falls and crashes into a building. Kopatchet remarks that theres no dead Autotoabots yet, when Bradak gets up and starts shooting again. Galcee drives up and tells them that she saw Makutatron flying towards the city. As if on que, Makutatron lands in an alley nearby. He tells the Autotoabots that he shall have their sparks. This prompts Lezz, out of nowhere, to drive up and attack the tyrant. Makutatron grabs Lezz and flys on top of a building, and eats the young Autotoabot's spark. He drops Lezz's broken body into a dumpster below. Hydraxhide and Kopatchet run tothe dumpster, but are to late; Lezz is dead. Makutatron yells at the Deceptikuta to finish off the Autotoabots, but he sees Matanui drive up and transmoc. Matanui and Makutatron jump at each other, colliding in mid air. Makutatron transmoced in the air, and flew, spinning uncontrollobly, through a building. Makutatron rolled down the street, and formed his fusion cannon, but before he could shoot, Matanui shot him first, several times. Makutatron finally shot, sending Matanui into a building. Matanui fell to the ground, and was picked up and thrown by Makutatron. The 2 leaders continued to fight, sharing banter. Makutatron got the upper hand however, and tricked Matanui into being crushed by a wall. Makutatron walked away. Vakama Maximus, Hewkii and his troops aswell as Jaller and Hahli come out of an alley, and see Kopatchet and Blue Flame helping the damaged Pohatubee. Jaller asks what happend, but Hydraxhide gets thrown down the street by Dreaddude. Kopatchet and Blue Flame get Pohatubee into an alley away from danger. Pohatubee gives Jaller the AllShiny. Hewkii yells at Jaller, teller him not to let the Deceptikuta get the AllShiny, and Hahli agrees with Hewkii. Down the road, Vakama Maximus and Blue Flame left Kopatchet to fight Bradak, who knocks them out with his turret. Pohatubee, hacing been left by Kopatchet, gets Hahli to hook him up to a tow truck. Bradak continues fighting some Matoran, which he has trouble hitting. Bradak gets bombed by Tahkan Metra and Phoenix Prime. Hahli drives the tow truck in reverse, with Pohatubee on it's back. Pohatubee unveils so many weapons that "Bradak, Hydraxhide and Blacktaka would have looked like the Naming Day fairy." As pohatubee begins shooting, so dose Blue Flame, Vakama Maximus, the soliders, Tahkan Metra and Phoenix Prime. They destroy Bradak, who's "swiss cheesed" body fell into the Matoran stronghold. Dakama Prime is fighting Blacktaka, who is beating him. Blacktaka hails Makutatron, then fires some lazers at Dakama, who dodges them, and then transmocs and rams Blacktaka. Blacktaka launches Spinok at Dakama. Dakama gets Spinok off of him, but Blacktaka then owns the living daylights out of Dakama, who is launched into a building, which Blacktaka subsequently sets on fire. Blacktaka trasnmocs and flies away, only to be shot down by Dakama's gun. Dakama then slids out of conscionness. Hydraxhide, meanwhile, is fighting Dreaddude, who is also beating him. Dreddude slams Hydraxhide around, drags him out into the street, and slams him around some more. Dreaddude slaps Hydraxhide around some more, before Hydraxhide apparently kills Dreaddude, by shooting him in the head. However, Dreaddude transmocs and holds his gun to Hydraxhide's head. Dreaddudes gun, which is formed from his Dinosaur mode head, fires, but since Hydraxhide shot it, the gun explodes, which kills Dreaddude. Elsewhere, Koptachet, Blue Flame and Wipeout are fighting Nihiscream, who's ranged weaponry is keeping them at bay. Nihiscream muses to himself how, out of the 15 Deceptikuta who had come to the planet, most were all ready dead. He decides on a plan, fires a few more rockets at the three Autotoabots, and leaves. The Autotoabots find out their winning (for once) and celebrate. Vakama Maximus, who had attempted to fight Makutatron, was being beaten by the Deceptikuta leader. Makutatron prepares to kill the one armed Vakama Maximus, but Galcee shoots him. Makutatron throws Vakama Maximus at her, and then Transmocs in the direction of the AllShiny. In the direction of said AllShiny, Hewkii tells Jaller to head to the top of a building and light the flare, where a copter will pick him up. Jaller doesn't really understand the directions, but since Hydraxhide is going with him, they'll be fine. Hahli goes up to Jaller and tells him "that the best thing that ever happend to her was get in the car with Jaller." She then says it actually wasn't, but she then says she really dose hope nothing bad happens to him. She then kisses him, which makes Jaller happy. Hydraxhide then picks up Jaller and runs with him. Hydraxhide, just about at the building, is attacked by Makutatron. Hydraxhide throws Jaller into an alleyway, where Jaller finds the body of Lezz. Hydraxhide then gets Jaller to run inside the building, and Hydraxhide fights Makutatron for a few seconds. Makutatron ignores Hydraxhide, and Makutatron gets into the building and follows Jaller. Nihiscream shoots Hydraxhide, then kicks him. Hydraxhide loses conscioness. Inside the building, Makutatron almost gets Jaller, but Jaller gets past him and to the roof. Jaller sees a Helicopter show up. The helicopter turns out to be Blacktaka, who Transmocs into robot mode. Makutatron gets on the roof also, then Nihiscream lands on a building beside them. Jaller is cornerd to the edge of the rooftop, and sees that the drop is about 100 feet. Jaller, seeing the body of Bradak below, threatens to drop the AllShiny into Bradak's body. Makutatrons decides he'll have to kill Jaller, and swings his mace, destroy the portion of the roof Jaller is on. Jaller falls, but Matanui leaps up and catches him. Matanui gets to the ground, Jaller safe in his hands. He gets Jaller to run down the street, as Makutatron jumps down and battles Prime. As Jaller runs down the street, Blacktaka ends up infornt of him, and tells Jaller to give Makutatron the AllShiny. Jaller runs past Blacktaka, who follows. Hewkii and Hafu, who recognize Blacktaka as the one who attacked the base in Voya-Nui. Hewkii then sees Galcee walking up with the damaged Vakama Maximus. Hewkii sees abotu a dozen F-22s flying towards Blacktaka. He gets Galcee to transmoc, and they drive towards Jaller and Blacktaka. Hewkii jumps off Galcee when their close enough, and fires his weapons. Galcee transmocs and fires hers. The F-22s fire their weapons, and Blacktaka drops to the ground, smoking leaving his mangled body. With the F-22s, a plane flys up. The plane, as it turns out, is Nihiscream, who begins attacking them. Nihiscream destroys several jets, before they manage to get some shots on him. Nihiscream flys away. With Jaller, Galcee and Hewkii, Makutatron shows up, evidentaly having beaten Matanui. He kicks Galcee into a building, and then chases Jaller. Blue Flame, Tahkan Metra and Koptachet jump infront of Makutatron. Makutatron swats Blue Flame away. Tahkan Metra runs at him, but Makutatron knocks him on the head. Kopatchet used this time to get behind Makutatron and saw the back of Makutatron's knees up, but his saws break, and Makutatron kicks him away. Vakama Maximus and Dakama Prime jump at Makutatron know, who is also being bombed by Phoenix. Makutatron jumps up and rips one of Phoenix's wings off, then throws Phoenix away. He hits Vakama Maximus and Dakama with the wing, knocking them down. Wipeout attempts to shoot Makutatron, but Makutatron steps on him. Matanui shows up, and fights Makutatron one last time, getting some hits on Makutatron. Makutatron beats Prime however. Makutatron then gets down and crawls towards Jaller. Jaller back up slowly, while Hewkii and Hahli tell Jaller to get out of there. Jaller deicides to "let Makutatron have the AllShiny", by opening up the container it's in, and letting the AllShiny float up and enter Makutatron chest. Makutatron screams, then his spark explodes. Makutatron falls to the ground, dead. Matanui Prime, Dakama Prime, Vakama Maximus, Kopatchet, Blue Flame, Wipeout, Tahkan Metra, and Phoenix Prime all walked up around Makutatron's body. Hydraxhide brings Lezz and Galcee over. Matanui remarks on Lezz's loss, and Koptachet begins work on Galcee, who he says he can save. Wipeout says that with the AllShiny gone, they can't return to Metrutron. Pohatubee, being able to talk, says that Metrutron is not their home now. Kopatchet says his lazors fixed Pohatubee. Pohatubee says that Kopatchet never hit him with a lasor. Kopatchet shushs him. Somewhere else, Nihiscream is meeting with the surviving Deceptikuta; Barritax, Transraga, Sleedat, Daedulus, Enderth. Nihiscream tells them that he know leads the Deceptikuta, and that he is going to Metrutron to get Deceptikuta reinforcments. With that, he leaves. 12345 and Nixie are on a helicopter, watching the Deceptikuta bodies being dumped into the ocean. 12345 tells her that Sector 6 has been shut down by order of Senator of Defense Turaga Vakama. 12345 goes and sit somewhere else in the Helicopter then. Somewhere else still, the Autotoabots are on a hill, in vehicle mode, watching the sunset. Jaller and Hahli sat on Pohatubee's hood. Matanui sends a final transmission, telling Autotoabots in the cosmos that the Matoran planet is their new home now, and that any new arrivals are welcome. And with that, the story ends. Running Gags Transonicle features a few running gags that continue onto Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax. *The thud: The Thud is a "character" who shows up whenever someone hits the ground with a "thud". The Thud will then get up and walk away, hoping not to be crushed again, which it enevitably does. *IcyToa1: Icytoa1 is actually a guest star Matoran who shows up once and a while, points out theres robots fighting, and is subsequently crushed by the robots. He is a teacher, and then a news castor in Transonicle 2; however, he does not get crushed in it. *People explaining exactly what just happend to Jaller: This is probably the least featured gag. Jaller will usually have something happen to him, and someone who wasn't (usually) there will know exactly what happend. *The fourth wall: Charactors will willingly break the fourth wall, and acknowledge it. *Nihiscream having trouble using the Matoran language: Nihiscream will say "cool dude" isntead of "idiot" (a reference to BZP's filter on the word "idiot"), or mess up with words, such a "taken" and "eaten". *Wipeout: Wipeout will be forgotten or ignored by the other Autotoabots, and he shall object. *In an act of Awesome: This will be said before an Autotoabot shoots or knocks a Deceptikuta out of a fight in an awesome way. Characters ''Side Article: Minor or Recurring Deceptikuta Autotoabots: Maniac Made characters *Matanui Prime *Hydraxhide *Kopatchet *Pohatubee *Lezz *Galcee Autotoabots: Guest stars *Dakama Prime *Phoenix Prime *Wipeout *Vakama Maximus *Blue Flame *Tahkan Metra Note: All these characters, except for Lezz, return for Transonicle 2. Deceptikuta: Maniac made characters *Makutatron *Nihiscream *Krekkacrusher *Blacktaka *Spinok *Barritax *Frendox *Wreckdak *Bradak Deceptikuta: Guest Stars *Dreadude *Sleedat *Transraga *Enderth *Daedulus Matoran *Jaller *Hahli *Takua *Agent 12345 *Nixie *Nuparu *Jaller's Dad *Jaller's Mom *Nuhrii *icytoa1 (actually a guest star) *The Matoran who got sand in his eyes *The Goutee Matoran *Taipu *Secretary of Defense Turaga Vakama *Hewkii *Hafu *Macku *Bobby Ahkmou *Tanma *German Pawn Shop owner Notes *All chapters up to Chapter 13 were written using the reply button on BZP. That made for embarrassingly bad qualtiy chapters at times, and accidentaly pressing reply, or Xing out made chapters hard to get up. *At times, things got really childish. *Nixe(Maggie) and Nupary(that fat guy who helps Maggie while in Sector 7) had most parts related to them cut short because Maniac wanted to get into the more interesting charactors. *Since Maniac forgot about Hewkii at the very end, he never got to go back to Macku and his daughter. Whoops. *Transonicle was originally called Bioformers, but since that name has been used a zillion times... *Jaller, Hahli, Takua, Hewkii, Hafu, Agent 12345, icytoa1 and Jaller's parents wre the only Matoran to return for Transonicle 2. *The chapter were the Autotoabots came to the Matoran planet, Maniac confused Wipeout with Tahkan Metra. Whoops. *After he came back from his extreme hiatus, Maniac also put Transraga as a Autotoabot by accident. Whoopsies. *Since Maniac forgot about Galcee and Daedulus, they had to fight each other on the freeway. All well. *Wreckdak was shot in the face and had part of a freeway fall on him, and was proclaimed "dead", even though other Metrutronions took far worse beatings than he did. Wreckdak may have possibly survived. *Barritax was not killed when Hydraxhide knocked him off the freeway, and appeared briefly in Tranonicle 2. *Makutatron manages to beat all of the Autotoabots, mind you, the Autotoabots were all battle damaged, but still, it was all of the Autotoabots. *The Autotoabots had trouble with one Deceptikuta, yet Matanui, Hydraxhide and Pohatubee all managed to take out Deceptikuta by themselves. Course, the ones Pohatubee took out were his size or smaller, and Matanui and Hydraxhide are good fighters, but still... Maybe they just got tired? *A rather unsightly Plot Hole is that Phoenix Prime comes out fo the AllShiny (from the future none-the-less), and heads to the Autotoabot shuttler, somehow knowing where it is and gets there. The Autotoabots, as it is assumed, let him into the group. For some reason, he does not tell them where the AllShiny is, even he just came from it. FROM THE FUTURE! Maybe he didn't know he came out of it? Or maybe, if he did tell them where it was, they wouldn't have needed Jaller, so no Autotoabots would have gone to him, which would mean Jaller might not have lasted long then. *Phoenix Primes name (the Phoenix Part) is often mispelt, some being Phoinix, Phoeinix, Phonex, and once Phenex. *The "ORLY" Matoran from Lewa0111's comedy Ga-Metru School musical shows up and "boinks" Nihiscream with a rubber mallet when Nihiscream says "ORLY?" once. *At one point, when Jaller and Hahli are looking for the glasses in Jaller's room, Hahli picks up the 2007 Hahli Mahri Bionicle Figure, and complains about how "un-feminine" it looks. *When Nihiscream is calling the Deceptikuta, he calls Wreckdak, Bradak and Krekkacrusher, who apparently are on Voya-Nui, while the rest of the people (as well as the Canyon of UnEnding Whispers) are on Metru-Nui. How could they cross that ocean, when none of them can fly? Even if they caught a boat, they wouldn't have made it in time to meet the others. *Even Makutatron doesn't know what he Transmocs into. *Instead of "Transform", it's called "Transmoc" in the story. *This was Maniac's second comedy, and the first one he finished. *This story, along with Transonicle 2, are being re-written and re-edited for Maniac's Transonicle Re-Mastered Sequel(s) See Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax, Three Matoran, Three Deceptikuta, some crabs and a bucket, Transonicle Re-Mastered and Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom Category:Comedies